The present invention relates to a wrapping method, particularly for food products such as chocolates and similar.
The present invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of wrapping products such as chocolates and similar, whereby the products are first equally spaced and fed in orderly manner to a pickup station where they are gripped and fed by respective transfer members through a succession of folding stations for forming a known closed tubular wrapping about each product.
According to known wrapping methods of the aforementioned type, the products are normally fed to the pickup station on an input conveyor belt by which they are step advanced along a normally straight path, and the transfer members are normally supported on a wheel and are moved towards the conveyor belt at the pickup station for successively gripping the products.
In addition to requiring the use of relatively complex, high-cost actuators and control members, the forward movement of the transfer members makes it practically impossible to exceed a given operating speed.